


【Fingolfin/Feanor】五子棋

by Allan_Lin



Series: Feanaro GO [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AI!Feanor, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: AI费诺总裁芬熊，算是FeanorGO的一个小番外，看到了个喜欢的梗所以忍不住写了一下。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: Feanaro GO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】五子棋

“我写了一个程序，希望您可以帮我测试一下。”

费诺从半透明的淡蓝色数据流里一脸不可置信地抬起头，迎面对上芬国昐无懈可击的公式笑脸，投影模拟出的锋利视线向下游移，落在对方手里那个小小的U盘上。

“你开什么玩笑——要我中止计算帮你测试程序，你写了个核弹密码吗？”过分人性化的人工智能几乎能感觉到不存在的太阳穴隐隐作痛，他推开面前井喷一样源源不断涌出的数字，在空中象征性地一抓，占了半边办公室的数据就变成了一摞从地板一直堆过芬国昐头顶的报表。“我去测试它，你来处理这些玩意儿？”

“只是一个用来下五子棋的小程序，花不了您多少内存，况且您处理器的效率我也清楚，您觉得我会无理取闹吗？”完全无视了费诺的抗议，芬国昐在如有实质的愤怒目光中把U盘插上了电脑。一连串键盘的响动声之后，第二束光线从投影仪下亮起，慢慢地收拢成了一小团，新生的小家伙仿佛好奇般四处爬爬碰碰，啪叽趴在费诺拖曳在地面的披风上。

……

十分清楚好奇绝对不是一个“用来下五子棋的小程序”可能拥有的功能，费诺满脸嫌恶地用两根手指把那团毛乎乎的小东西捏了起来。做得像是一只短腿小狗的动物连贴图都没有，透着模型原本的灰色，费诺拎着它的后脖子转了半圈，然后险些失手把它丢出去。

“其实它是一只小熊。”芬国昐愉快地用手撑着下巴坐在办公桌后面看着这一幕，脸上带着和费诺手里的小家伙一模一样的微笑。“啊，您也注意到了。没有脸的话看上去挺奇怪的，我就随便贴了一张大头贴上去，希望您不要介意。”

费诺投过来的怒视仿佛要通过凝聚光线来把他烧穿，芬国昐不为所动地报以笑容。

最后人工智能在双重微笑攻击里败下阵来，用投垒球般的手法把小毛团儿往桌子上一扔，然后重重地把自己也摔进椅子里，“运行吧。”

芬国昐从善如流地启动了程序，黑色网格构成的棋盘在一人一熊之间铺展开来。

……这没有道理。

费诺盯着对面那团努力用短短的爪子搬动棋子的灰毛团儿，像是试图用锋利如刀的视线割开那身毛皮，挖出里面填充的程式一一检验。

但是他不能，芬国昐巧妙地给他的“小程序”加了密，费诺的骄傲也不容许他破解一个长得像是在蹲厕所的时候随手码出来的对手。然而事实是这个对手已经在一个下午的时间里连续击败了他……十几次还是几十次，现实太过耻辱，以至于世界上功能最强的人工智能选择性删除了关于次数的记忆。

这没有道理，他可是Feanaro，火之魂魄，诺多公司背后的实质运行者，每秒钟几亿兆浮点运算的超级计算机，诺多大厦地下空间一大半都被他的处理器占据，现在这些处理器全速运转，却赢不了一个一只U盘就能装走的程序。那个程序盘踞在棋盘对面，趴在一堆黑色的棋子上，费诺看着它，恍惚觉得自己读取了和Gothmog对峙的记录。

“您还好吗？”开完例会顺便去喝了个下午茶的芬国昐一手端着白瓷碟子一手拿着咖啡，送来饱含着虚假的关心和掩藏失败的快乐的关怀，顺便从小碟子里摸了块蝴蝶酥塞进嘴里。“看得出来您刚享受了一个独特的下午，我的小家伙怎么样？”

费诺眼神空洞地掀翻了再一次连出黑色五子的棋盘。

“你的这个见鬼的程序到底怎么回事！”

“您想知道吗？”芬国昐在足够动摇整座大楼的怒火里明知故问，“虽然是我花了很多时间才想出来的编码，但既然您好奇我演示给您看也可以。作为交换，我想要您这个周末的时间，您觉得如何？”

“……成交！”

芬国昐推开碟子和杯子，拉过键盘噼里啪啦敲了几行代码，说：“我去掉了一条加密程式，请您再和它下一局吧。”

费诺动作缓慢地捡起一颗白子，落在棋盘中心的交叉上。并未察觉自己被改写了的小熊仍然和之前的每一局一样抱起棋子，迟钝地推着它穿过棋盘，摆在白子旁边，等着在它看来像是一座小山一样的人工智能拿起下一颗棋子……

费诺捏着棋子的手停在半空中，几乎是瞪圆了眼睛看着那只小熊抱起他先前落下的白子，然后把那颗棋子吃掉了。

就是这段程序被芬国昐加了密！这该死的东西在他眼皮底下偷走他的棋子，而他无法绕过加密程式检验到——他无法察觉他的棋子被吃掉了，这就是他为什么一直在输这见鬼的五子棋！

费诺倏地转向芬国昐，后者看起来像是随时准备毫无形象地笑倒在地毯上，费诺慢慢地吸了一口气，然后在他痛骂出声之前，诺多大厦猛地沉入黑暗。

“……生气到电路过载跳闸了吗，”芬国昐推开窗户探出半个身子，看着从底层开始一层一层重新亮起来的灯光，“我说过什么来着，果然很容易处理器过热啊，我亲爱的兄长。”

代表费诺的小红灯在备用电源的微光里一闪一闪，好像憋了一肚子的尖锐言辞无处发泄，芬国昐愉快地在他的摄像头上拍了拍，无视了闪得快要爆掉的小灯。

“那么按照约定，这个周末您就归我了。”


End file.
